simon_templar_and_blue_yoshifandomcom-20200215-history
Amaura
Amaura is an Pokemon who appeared in Pokémon who is beautiful and adorable. She is the sister of Clythia Templar and Aurorus (for whom Amaura calls her mother, despite the fact she is her sister), her brothers are Simon Templar, Blue Yoshi, Black Yoshi and Red Yoshi, her cousins are Fari,Duke Onkled, King Harkinian and her daughter is cousin to Zelda.. She has a form when she got annoyed which is Super Sayian Amaura. She often tends to the charm of Bizzaro Link which makes her and Bizzaro Link to be liked by The Burger King. Personality Amaura seems to be very hot-headed and eccentric. She has obsessions with many things, especially dinner and Oahing, but please don't make her angry or she sends in Simon Templar (who is her brother) to attack you, but she is cute and adorable. As a Templar, she was a distant relative of theHarkinian Family and her sister Aurorus had an innate desire to rule Hyrule alongside her companions. Early Life Amaura was born in January 2, 1963 and adopted by Martha Templar and Robert Templar and she was raised to be good and grew up alongside Simon Templar, her brother. In 1967, she, Blue Yoshi and Simon Templar went to Worcestershire Academy (which was the place King Artie formerly went to)but in 1980 (when she, Blue Yoshi and Templar were 17 years old), they flunked out and met a beautiful woman named Jean Hopkirk (for whom Templar will marry in 2018) and became movie and television stars and celebrities. In 1999, she, Blue Yoshi and Simon Templar befriended Fari and Duke Onkled for whom the Anti-Harkinians will ally with and the forms in the Form Wars. In 2003, She joined the Blue Yoshi & Red Yoshi nightclub in the Saintly Mansion and married Overkill (who was her own friend and robotic). In 2011, she was shocked to hear that her one of her brothers was fired from Burger King and at this moment, she became furious. War with Hyrule and later life In 2014, Amaura and her husband joined Gaston's conspiracy against Hyrule, which was occupied with waging the Form Wars at the time. After the war ended in 2018, the group took advantage of Hyrule's weakened state and launched a successful coup and her children (Overkill Jr and Amaura Jr) were born. After the Poopocalypse struck Eluryhthe next year, she, Overkill and their allies' defenses were in ruins and Link and Zelda led a mass uprising. In 2020, Aurorus, like her friends, were defeated and fled to Lorcan City to stop the process of aging. In 2026, she and her husband fought with Frollo and Blue Yoshi in a unsuccessful coup to capture Hyrule and save Gaston and defeat Evil Link, but failed as Frollo and Blue Yoshi were captured and imprisoned in at the Hyrule Cryogenics Center and Overkill and herself escaped Hyrule when they realized that Evil Link was no match for themselves. In 2040 they joined the Galactic Templar and Harkinian Alliance (an democracy loyal to its members and to get rid of Yoshkins and Birdo) and they took over Burger King. In 2202, she and her husband, Blue Yoshi and Simon Templar invaded Hyrule with Zelda to reclaim Hyrule and Blue Yoshi ordered Chuck Norris to kill Wownam Al-Fari. From 4430 to 4450, she fought in the Gay Wars and nuclear war alongside Simon Templar, Blue Yoshi, Duke Onkled, Fari and Zelda, and when Gay Hitler emerged victorious, in 4450, she escaped Hyrule along with Queen Zelda, The Burger King, Blue Yoshi, Fari, Duke Onkled and Simon Templar along with Hylian elves and humans, thus ending Hyrule. After Hyrule was devastated by nuclear war in 7891, the nightclub received alot of attracting to people and the Blue Yoshi & Red Yoshi nightclub became so popular and she fought in the Fourth Hylian Civil War against Yoshi's descendants and her group successfully took over it again. She escaped to the alternative universe (The universe of Blue Yoshi and Simon Templar) in999,999,999,999,999,999,999 AD as the main universe came to an end. Gallery Gallery: Aurorus Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Simon Templar and Friends Trivia *She is the Princess of the Burger Kingdom. *Like her sister Aurorus, she has sails in her head, this means she could survive in the cold as well as the hot. *She likes beautiful women. *Amaura likes her sister Aurorus so much. *She used to like Yoshkins, but now she hates him, but she now likes Null-class "Adult" Yoshi. *She is beautiful. *She seems to like Royal Dinner.